Collision tests of various kinds are done to ensure that bumpers on different vehicles can meet and function in a collision. The bumpers are usually fastened to the vehicle's side rails, and a vehicle with high-positioned side rails, e.g. an SUV, needs a bumper which functions even when colliding with a passenger car with low-positioned side rails.